Bubble Baths and Apple Cores
by Satya Kaden
Summary: This is my little fic answering the challenge set up by IronPineappleBerrie.


Disclaimer: I own nothing IaHb related. I do, however, admit to being part of the plan discussed in the author's note of BEA's latest fic. (Okay, inside joke. Whatever.)  
Note: This fic is in response to the challenge issued a while ago by IronPineappleBerries.   
Thanks to Maureen for mentioning Metallica as a group Jamie would listen to. And all the other bands were cool too. :)   
And thanks to BEA for reading this for me. And also for naming this little fic.  
*See Deren? I told you I'd write it tonight! ;).   
As usual, please read and review. Thanks lots, people.  
  
  
  
Caitie sank further down into the bubbles that surrounded her. They crackled and popped against her bare skin. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, inhaling the strawberry scent that surrounded her. Ahh, she thought contently. Could anything have felt better?   
  
She had had the worst day of her life. First, her alarm clock had not gone off at the time it was set for and Caitie had been late to her first class. Her teacher had not been as forgiving as Caitie had hoped. He had lectured the class on tardiness for at least ten minutes as Caitie has sank down lower in her chair. And that was just the first class.   
  
In her second class, Caitie had a paper due. She had worked so hard on it the night before and could not wait to hand it in and get the dreaded thing out of her sight. But, when Caitie had reached into her bag, she had come to the awful realization that she had left her paper right on her desk, next to the broken alarm clock. This teacher, though, was nice enough to allow Caitie to hand it in the following class time.  
  
And to top it all off, one of Caitie's favorite bands, "Kittie" was going to be holding a concert in the city in a couple of weeks time. Caitie wanted so badly to go see them and tickets had gone on sale that morning. Caitie had promised herself that as soon as her classes were over with, she would go down to the ticket place and buy a couple.   
  
She had even gotten Jamie to agree to go with her to the concert, even though he was more of a Metallica fan.  
  
But, when Caitie had finally gotten to the ticket booth, she had gotten an awful shock. The tickets were all gone, they had been sold out for hours.   
  
All in all, the day had been a frustrating one and Caitie just could not wait to get home and jump into a nice bubble bath. All she wanted to do was disappear under the bubbles and forget all about the day she had just dealt with.  
  
Caitie stretched her legs and watched as her toes popped up through the thick foam of bubbles. She smiled as saw the purple polish on her toenails through the water.  
  
She leaned her head back to rest against the back of the tub and sighed again. "Thank god it's Friday," she mumbled. She loved the idea that a whole two days stood between her and going back to classes for another week.   
  
"Caitie?" A voice called, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
She smiled as she recognized the sound of the voice. She and Jamie had shared the apartment for some time now, ever since they had been first semester sophomores. At first, Caitie had had her doubts that perhaps they would constantly be bickering about the smallest little things. She had been worried that perhaps their friendship would come to a screeching halt. After all, she had certain ways of doing things and Jamie had certain ways of doing things.   
  
But, what she had not counted on was the fact that living in the same apartment had actually made she and Jamie be better friends. They were truly the closest they had ever been and Caitie liked it that way.  
  
"I'm up here," she called back.  
  
Caitie listened as Jamie walked down the hallway of their small apartment. His boots made a nice clicking sound on the hardwood floor as he walked closer to the closed bathroom door.  
  
She listened, waiting to hear the familiar tapping on the door. And he did not disappoint her. A soft knocking on the door sounded and Caitie smiled. Yeah, she knew Jamie well.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked though the door.  
  
This request did not surprise Caitie. No, it was rather normal in this apartment. In the morning, Jamie (who usually got up too late) would take a shower while Caitie put her makeup on- all in the same bathroom. Or on the very seldom mornings that Jamie got up early, he would shave in the bathroom while Caitie took her shower. Such is how it goes when there is only one bathroom and two people.   
  
Caitie looked around herself to make sure the bubbles were hiding everything important. She and Jamie might share a bathroom, but they still respected each other's privacy.  
  
"Yeah. C'mon in," she called.  
  
Jamie opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom. He was wearing his usual attire- black tee shirt and jeans. And he was munching on a partially eaten apple.  
  
"Hey," he said to Caitie before sitting on the rim of the tub.  
  
"Hey yourself," she returned and watched as he took another huge bite of his apple.  
  
"So, what time did you get up this morning?" He asked innocently. "When I left, you were still in bed."   
  
Caitie shot him a dark look. "Today was the day from Hell," she announced.  
  
"Hmmm," Jamie returned thoughtfully as he took another bite of his apple. "That's too bad. I guess you don't want to hear my good news then, eh?"  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes. It just figured that Jamie would go and have a good day when he had had such an awful one. And what did he mean he had left before she had gotten up? Where had he gone so early in the morning?  
  
"What's your good news?" She mumbled, not really enthusiastic. All she wanted to do was sit in her bubble bath and contemplate why certain college professors seemed to be so evil.  
  
"Well," Jamie started and he took another bite of his apple. "Jake wanted me to come down and help him work on his bike before class. So, I was riding downtown and I went right past Smith Street."  
  
Smith Street? Caitie thought and her ears perked up.  
  
"And I thought to myself, 'hmmmm, isn't that where Caitie said that the tickets for the Kittie concert were going to be sold?'" Jamie added, before taking a bite of his apple.  
  
Caitie froze, wondering where exactly this story of Jamie's was going. So he had gone past Smith Street. He hadn't stopped there, had he? Had he?  
  
"Go on," she said, more eager to hear his story.  
  
"So, I turn off on Smith Street and I see the place where they are selling the tickets and there are, like, only a handful of people in line for tickets."  
  
Man, Caitie thought vaguely, he must have been there quite early.  
  
"So, I parked my bike," Jamie paused dramatically and took one last bite of his apple. "And stood in line for a while."  
  
Caitie gasped, wondering if she had heard him right. Had he really done it? Had he really gotten the tickets?  
  
"And would you believe it?" Jamie asked as he reached into the pocket of his jeans with one hand, "When I got to the front of the line all were giving out were these third row center tickets."  
  
Jamie pulled the two tickets out of his pocket and held them up for Caitie to see what they said. Sure enough, third row center.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Caitie screamed out loud and Jamie laughed. He had been hoping for that type of reaction.  
  
Suddenly, Caitie reached up and wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck. Jamie, who had not been ready for such a move, lost his balance and fell backwards. "Whoa," he said, throwing out his arms to catch himself. But it was too late; he fell into the tub.  
  
"Hey, don't get the tickets wet," he said as he looked at Caitie, who still had her arms around him.  
  
Caitie smiled and leaned down to plant a huge kiss on Jamie's cheek. "You are the best," she said.  
  
Jamie grinned back at her as his jeans and tee shirt soaked up water.  
  
Down by Caitie's purple painted toes, the forgotten apple core floated happily amongst the bubbles.  
  
  
Hehehe. Just a little bit of fun. Hope it brought a smile to your face. Did you like it? Please review.  



End file.
